Budenberg Gauge Company
The Budenberg Gauge Company was founded in 1850 by and and is now based in Irlam, Salford. The company is renowned for the manufacture of high quality pressure gauges, thermometers, valves and manifolds. Budenderg also produce monoflanges and close coupled systems, chemical seals, hygienic seals, and transmitters. Early history In 1849, B. Schäffer patented the design of a diaphragm pressure gauge. The following year he formed a business partnership with his brother-in-law C.F. Budenberg and began manufacturing pressure gauges in the East German town of Buckau (Magdeburg). The company they formed was known as Schäffer and Budenberg (S&B). Export success led to the formation of manufacturing and sales subsidiaries all over the world. In c1875 the company produced its first Bourdon type pressure gauges thanks to the expiry of patents. The Manchester connection The company's history in Manchester began in 1858 when Arnold Budenberg, the brother of C.F. Budenberg, established a sales office in the city. Around c1875 the assembly of pressure gauges in Manchester began. Arnold's son Fred Budenberg took over the running of the Manchester operation in 1888. The company continued to expand and relocated to a larger factory in Whitworth Street in 1896. First World War In 1914 the company moved from Whitworth Street to Woodfield Road, Broadheath, Altrincham. The outbreak of war with Germany, led to expropriation by the British Crown of all German companies assets in the United Kingdom. S&B was one such company. Following the seizure of the company's Manchester subsidiary, Fred Budenberg continued to run the business, and in 1918 he bought the company from the British Crown, and so the Budenberg Gauge Company was formed. Later history Budenberg remained a family-owned company until 1991 when it was sold to Burnfield plc. In 2002 the company vacated its historic Broadheath factory and moved to Irlam, where it continues to manufacture pressure gauges and accessories. In 1996 DH-Budenberg was established from the merger of Desgranges & Huot from France (known widely as "DH") and the calibration division of Budenberg Gauge Co. Budenberg had been manufacturing pressure calibration equipment - deadweight testers and calibrators - since the 1920's. The newly formed company DH-Budenberg Group has since expanded the calibration equipment produced, to a wide range of primary standard & premium industrial pressure calibration equipment, which now includes: automated primary pressure standards, manual primary standards, differential primary standards, automatic pressure controllers, hydraulic, pneumatic, and portable deadweight testers, and a range of portable calibrators. Along with manufacturing bases in Manchester UK, Paris France & Rodgau Germany, recent DH-Budenberg expansion has included opening new offices in San Marcos - Texas, Dubai - UAE, Chennai - India, Singapore, & Perth - Australia. Applications The companies gauges appear on many preserved steam engines and locomotives in the UK. The noted steam engine owner Fred Dibnah in his television series Fred Dibnah - Made in Britain visits the factory to see how the gauges are made. He also recounts a story of years earlier meeting a gentleman in a pub who turned out to be the proprietor and arrange for the gauge for Freds engine to be serviced for him. Examples add your photos here External links *Budenberg website *Photo of an early company advert * http://www.gracesguide.co.uk/Budenberg_Gauge_co old adverts Category:Budenberg Gauge Company Category:Manufacturing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Engineering companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Salford Category:Pressure gauges Category:Companies of the United Kingdom